


Dobry Boże, ześlij jakieś morderstwo

by toroj



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toroj/pseuds/toroj





	Dobry Boże, ześlij jakieś morderstwo

 

\- Sherlock, co ty robisz na czworaka i... w psiej obroży?

\- Wczuwam się w rolę ofiary.

\- W układzie sado-maso?!!

\- Nie bądź głupi, John. Ofiarę porwania.

\- Tego porwania dokonano w jakimś sex-shopie?

\- Nie. Na wystawie.

\- Artykułów erotycznych?

\- John, co ty z tym seksem? Na wystawie psów zaginął jamnik. Rodowodowy. Medalista.

\- Zostaw mój kapeć!!

\- Wczuwam się!

\- Wczuwaj się dalej od moich rzeczy, inaczej ci przyłożę gazetą!

\- Sadysta.

\- Sherlock, zwracam ci uwagę, że psy nie mówią.

\- Yyyiiiip?

\- Oby dobry Bóg zesłał jakieś morderstwo, zanim zaczniesz się lizać po jajkach...


End file.
